A Change of Heart
by banginglikeahurricane
Summary: AU. Emma lives with her mother in the Evil Queen's kingdom. Her mother is abusive, but Emma doesn't visibly show that. One day, when the Evil Queen is visiting the village, she meets Emma. The brave girl who gives her a rose. ( Snow and Charming are not Emma's Parents) (Please note that I am onewritestofillemptiness I just made another account... Explanation in CH1) *SWANQUEEN*


Hello, It is me onewritestofillemptiness.. but under a new name. Months ago, my mom had discovered this fic, and continued to read it. It got extremely awkward. I think it was partially why I didn't update as much. So I am back, rewriting A change of Heart. I will be adding to each chapter and overall fixing it up. I am sorry for the inconvenience and would love if you guys still continue to read this. I plan on adding more intimate scenes and hopefully you will still enjoy it.

If you have any Questions please ask away.

Again Sorry and please enjoy :)

* * *

><p>The thumping of horse hooves against rough gravel is heard throughout the village. Doors on houses slamming shut and windows making a sickening sound as glass meets wood roughly. Children start running into awaiting parents arms. Their eyes filled with fear as they rush out of the streets. Terror is heard in the young childrens voices as they scatter off the streets.<p>

I watch from my position in my rose garden, picking a few of them, when the horse hooves became closer. I continue to watch the villagers disappear from sight. I look towards my door, then towards the dirt road in front of my home. Standing abruptly, smoothing the wrinkles in my dress down. The Queen was almost here, as the sound of horse hooves grow louder. I wait, dusting the dirt off my palms. Holding a basket of flowers to my chest.

The carriage makes an appearance at the bend. It quickly coming into view as two large black horses pull the dark purple carriage. It is crested with gold around the exterior. No swirling patterns, just straight jagged lines.

Suddenly, the carriage stopped. The Horses neighed, standing on their hind legs from being pulled to a stop so abruptly. The Queens carriage stopped.. In front of my house. I stare curiously at the coachmen but he doesn't make any eye contact... He gaze locked onto the dirt road in front of him. The side door of the carriage opens slowly. A leather boot comes the view, as it steps out of the carriage. I slowly take a few steps towards the carriage, curiously. The Queen steps into view, clad in black leather pants and deep purple riffled shirt. Her jet black hair is held back in braided bun on top of her head. All looking a little too stiff. Her ruby red lips turn into a sneer and her mocha brown eyes bare holes into ever inch of my pale skin. I take in every inch of her body. Only one thought entered my mind, The Queen is very beautiful.

I drop my head in respect and bow graciously, Remembering my place. Her lips turned up into a smirk now as she nears closer.  
>" Why aren't you hiding inside like the rest of this weak little village" The Queen sneered. Her words could freeze water by how chilled they were.<br>My voice lodged in my throat, Struggling to come out. I clear my throat with a simple cough, automatically fixing my composure.  
>" I was awaiting your arrival, your Majesty." I softly whispered. My confidence growing a tad more as I take a conscious step forward. I shift nervously on the soles of my feet, taking a few more steps forward. I stop just 10 feet in front of The Queen. Her icy stare flickers with a hint of confusion for a brief second, but quickly changes back to amusement. A smirk falls gracefully on her ruby red lips.<p>

" My, my" She laughs. " What are you doing" Her voice laced with a evident mocking tone.  
>I reach into my basket picking up the rose. Inspecting it carefully it's perfect, pristine and looks carefully handcrafted.<br>I step slowly forward, thrusting my hand out toward her. Confusion clouds over her eyes for a brief second, just as pure Regal returns to the brown irises.  
>"A rose.." She scoffs, " you are giving me a rose?" Just then, a maniacal laugh filters through the air. She snatches the rose from my grip.<br>The rose is turned over countless times, the thorns on the end of the stems scrape against her palms of her hands. A delicate, claw like fingernails gently runs over the bright red petal.

Her gaze is returned to me after she thoroughly inspected the flower. Eyes filled with something I never saw before, but in a flash that look was gone and pure regal has again returned.  
>The Queen curves her fingers around the stem, staring me dead in the eye. The once beautiful rose starts to disappear from her fingertips. The bright red starts fading.. Slowly vanishing from the eye.<br>I gasp, as I watch it slowly disappear.

The Queen dusts off invisible traces of the rose from her hands. She chuckles darkly, catching the small flicker of hurt in my eyes. I clear the visible signs of it off my face, placing a bright smile once again upon my lips.  
>" Cool trick, your Majesty" I get out, surprisingly without any difficulty. Silently praising myself. Her smirk falters for a second, before completely composing it. Amusement is hinted with the flecks in her eyes.<br>"What's your name girl" She sneered. Tapping her foot against the grass impatiently. I place the forgotten basket of flowers on the ground.  
>She inches closer to me.<br>" I said" She snarls. " What is your name!"  
>I slightly jump from her tone. I look her dead in the eye.<br>" Emma, your Majesty. My name is Emma Swan"

* * *

><p>After the Queen left, loneliness overcame me. Her carriage road off beyond the bend as the darkness of the night blanketed the earth. I was confused beyond point. The Queen, when she asked my name, summoned a Quill and a small patch of parchment with magic. She wrote my name down and as quickly as the quill and parchment appeared, they were gone.<br>I silently wanted to simply ask why she wrote it down, when i decided against it. She went back to her carriage and left abruptly.  
>Standing outside my cottage. Staring at the bend, hoping it would come back.<br>The chilled night air nipped at my exposed skin. Sending a shiver racking through my entire body. I head back towards my home. Silently hoping, praying that the Queen will come back.

* * *

><p>Please review :)<p> 


End file.
